Torture
by icpotter
Summary: Oh, just a short, fluffy, one-shot Klaine drabble after "Heart."  :


It was hard. No, really. It was really really hard. To keep my hands off of him, to keep my lips off of him. He was just so irresistable. The way his face light up when I spun around, ripping off my heart-shaped eye patch to finally get a momentarily two-eye glimpse at him in so long. It felt like so long since I've seen him with both my eyes, and it felt so good.

Performing with him was equally as amazing, it was phenomeniall really. Oh, how I've missed him. I was just treasuring every moment, ignoring the longing in me - stronger in particular places - for him. We kissed after Love Shack, it was a beautiful, tender yet fierce kiss. But it was too short lived. We don't really kiss in public, it was just courtesy considering that not everybody in the universe was fine with it. Honestly, it doesn't matter to me anymore.

Still, Kurt was polite enough to cut it short, despite the hollers from our New Directions members. So here we were, after many flirty moments - many spotted by our friends - we were still here, three hours later. Sure I had fun, sure Kurt had fun. But we could have been having so much more fun alone. . . .

But I was still happy. Anytime spent with Kurt is not a time wasted. It was torture though, just staring at him from across the table. My head laid lovingly on both my palms, my fingers clasped to the sides of my cheeks.

I had the urge to just grab his perfect porcelain, prominent face and mash it against mine. I tilted my head to the right, staring at his lips moving a hundred miles per hour as he discussed with Quinn how the colleges they were going to attend would effect their lives.

Everyone who had a partner were slow dancing; Artie and Rory were still trying to steal Sugar's attention; Joe, Mercedes, and Sam were on the stage singing Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion; and Puck was flirting with the girls, telling a story about changing a stranger's tire in less than a minute.

And here I was, staring at Kurt. I probably had this love struck expression multiple times, I think Kurt has gotten used to it because every time he sees me out of the corner of his eyes he would smile slightly - like now. Oh dear lord, he's perfection. Just the way his lips curve up high enough to be a small smile but low enough not be a stupid grin. I can't take it. I want him so bad. It's been three hours, three long hours.

So when the song ends, I scan for my time to arise. Everyone gathers around our table, Kurt's and Quinn's discussion subsided when Rachel interrupted with a loud, "Hey!" right between them.

Kurt scooted from the corner of the booth to another, bumping into me with a bit of a grin. Finally, it's my time. No one's talking to us, I can just grab Kurt and get out of here. . . .But, Puck comes from behind, locking me from exiting with his posy of girls.

"Hey! Everyone having a good time?" he spluttered as one of the blonde girls gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

I groaned, hearing Kurt giggle at the sight of my disappointment.

Joe plopped down on to the empty seat next to Quinn, listening in on her conversation with Sam and Mercedes. Arite rolled besides Joe with Sugar on his lap and a dismay Rory following behind him.

Everyone was either sitting down in the U-shaped booth, at the end of the U on chairs, or standing up at the corner of the U. I had to admit, it was nice being with everybody.

I turned to my left to Kurt, hoping to strike up a conversation with him, to see him grinning brightly. "Having fun there?" he asked teasingly.

My right triangular eye brow shot up, "Depends on what you mean by 'fun.'"

Kurt rolled his eyes, jutting his bare elbow gently against my clothed arm.

Conversation struck amongst everyone. Brittany and Santana were reading a Valentine's card together besides Finn and Rachel who were fidling with their . . . ring? Accusingly directing my eyebrows at their direction, I gave Kurt a bewildered gaze.

"Engagement," he began.

As I listened intently on Finn and Rachel's out-of-the-blue decision, Quinn's laughter rang in my ear, "That's great! We should totally do that!" accompanied by Joe's loud agreements and Sam and Mercedes input. Tina and Mike were blocking Mercedes's way out, standing there and playing with their intwined fingers.

After many other separate talks with different people - quite an interesting one about my career choices with Quinn - and a final group talk about love, one and a half hours had ticked by. There was much laughter, especially from Kurt and I, we were filling the place with our voices as we shared all the news that had gone by in the past two weeks.

I'm still impatient.

Luckily, though, Quinn and Mercedes had both got up at the same time, announcing their "girls' shopping night." I took this as my chance. I leaned into Kurt's ear, feeling Kurt shivering under me. "Nearly five hours of support to Sugar's party. Long enough?"

I moved back to see Kurt giggling and grinning madly. In a swift motion, I pulled Kurt by the hand, tugging us both up. He looked just as surprised as when I pulled his tie, but equally catching on and joining in.

"Yeah, we've got to get going! See you guys soon!" Kurt waved.

"Bye!" everyone said, out of sync.

I waved happily at them, making my way out with Kurt. Almost everyone behind us were beginning to leave now but I didn't give it a second thought as I nearly skipped to Kurt's car.

"Soooooo . . ." I gave a little mini-dance, "My house? No one's there!"

Kurt giggled as I opened the car door for him, giving him a bow. "Sounds perfect," he breathed between giggles. Before I even got around to shutting his door, he grabbed me, pulling me in for a chaste kiss.

His hand on the back of my neck began to travel its way up to my hair, tugging the curls out when I deepened the kiss. I parted my lips wider to feel Kurt's slithering tongue snake in. Both of my hands on his shoulders began to travel lower. Once they were on his hips, I leaned in farther, half my body already in the car.

It was so blissful, but my position standing up and his position sitting down caused a little awkward tension. Soon changed when his hand closed around my torso, pulling me in.

Gasping, I pulled away, panting for air. Kurt's foot poked in the hole on the inside of the car door's handle and jerked. The door shut with a loud bang, a whish of air flying into my shirt, causing it to flutter.

Kurt let out a laugh that was so divine to my ears. His hands located the tip of my tight black pants, tugging it downward as I moaned loudly when our lips connected once more.

"I've missed this, so much. . . ." Kurt breathed against my skin.

At the statement, I drove my tongue wildly into his mouth, extracting a groan of appreciation from him. My hands slid down his hips and toward his inner-thighs. Another groan. My lips curved upwards like a crazed love-struck idiot.

* * *

><p>"That was pleasant," Kurt commented brewing up coffee in my kitchen as I gazed at him from the living room couch.<p>

"Very," I agreed. "So much for the empty house part of the plan."

Kurt bit his lip, stifling a laugh, as he handed me a cup of nonfat - always has to be nonfat - black coffee in a short, tan mug with my name: Blaine painted on in cursive. A gift from Kurt of course.

My hand absently traced the bumpy heart on the i in Blaine on my mug as Kurt laid his own cup of coffee - a bright-blue mug which he bedazzled on - down on the coffee table.

God, I love him.

Kurt leaned his back on the couch's arm and pulled his legs to his torso, hugging them like they were the only source of warmth.

I imitated him up to the point of laying my back on the couch's arm. "Something wrong?" I begin, seeing Kurt's eyes shift around the room as it always does when he's nervous.

"D-did you send me anything for Valentine's Day?" he asked tentatively, staring down at his bare feet.

"Of course I did. Even before I made my little special appearance," I teased.

Kurt looked up, giving me a small smile, "The one that had a singing clip of you and had our faces on a heart popping out when I opened the card?"

"Naturally," I replied, mirroring Kurt's expression.

Kurt's smile dropped a few seconds later when he untangled himself and scooted towards me on his knees, "Blaine, I can tell you anything right?"

"Of course," I replied instantly.

"I know I should have told you sooner but I got caught in the moment and . . . well. . . ."

My body led me closer to him, my hands rushing to his. "Kurt, you're really scaring me now. What's going on?"

"Don't be mad. . . ."

"I promise," I hastily interjected, knowing that I couldn't ever really stay mad at him no matter the cause.

He took a slow deep breath, "Karofsky. . . ." he uttered.

What was I suppose to think with that name? That Karofsky some how hurt him when I was gone? That he cheated on me? No, never. Kurt's not that type. "Did he hurt you? Kurt, don't lie to me, I want to know if he did anything to you like he did before. . . ."

Kurt hesitated, and that was all I needed to set me off. I jumped off the couch, practically bouncing on my feet as my hand flew to my forehead where you can surely find my eyebrows. "Kurt, Kurt, you need to tell me what's going on! I can't believe . . . what did he do? Let's go tell someone," I began tugging on his hands to pull him up but he was as stiff as a rock.

"Blaine. . . . It's not that," he whispered, shaking his head.

Unwillingly, I sat back down. On the edge of my seat, I tried to steady my voice before asking, "Kurt, what did he do?"

Kurt licked his lips, turning them a shade darker, "He sent me all these Valentine's cards signed 'Your Secret Admirer' and I thought they were from you, I really did. I kept playing along. And when I was to meet you at Breadstix today, he came in a gorilla suit - the ones he would always deliver my Valentine's cards in - and gave me another card. . . .

"It says 'I think I love you."'

My jaw dropped. My mouth was like that for the rest of the story, I couldn't help it. I didn't even know if I should pity Karofsky or if I should be the jealous boyfriend right now. Maybe a little bit of both. . . .

"And he just fled. Wouldn't even listen to another word I would say and -"

I cut him off, removing my right hand from his and onto his back, pulling him in for an embrace. "Shhh, you don't need to feel bad about Karofsky. He's just . . . figuring himself out. You're just guiding him."

A moment of silence passed before Kurt breathed a small sigh of relief in my shirt.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" he questioned, his face still buried in my shoulder.

"You did the right thing."

He pulled back, locking eyes with me. "Just know that I love you, more than I would ever love any other guy. Especially Karofsky. Okay?"

"Okay. But, um, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You cannot expect me not to get jealous."

Kurt chuckled, climbing on top of me, "I guess that's one of the quirks to having the best boyfriend in the world." He leaned down, pressing his pink lips against mines.

I laughed, gripping his body closer to mine, "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
